


Slaying Something Other Than Goblins

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Harem, Impregnation, Multi, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Goblin Slayer-Feeling fed up with his obsession of Goblins, which had intensified more than usual, the four girls in which the Goblin Slayer captivated romantically group together to form a plan in getting him to notice them sexually.Thanks to a potion provided by Witch the four take turns in both curing him of his Goblin mania as well as soothing his ruined humanity through romantic sex, one by one.





	Slaying Something Other Than Goblins

  
  
  
  


**Slayer of Goblins, Taker of Women**

**Goblin Slayer**

**For Mr What-If**

**By Azure**

  
  
  
  


**Chapter One- Cowgirl Riding Wild**

 

********

 

Delivering the ‘loot’ of severed Goblin Champion heads in the usual bag Goblin Slayer, as he’s known to be called, dropped it onto the desk of the Guild Girl. She pinched her nose and recoiled from the smell a bit, but smiled and nodded nonetheless before giving out his payment.

“Ooohh, man that stinks, great work doing the usual business, Slayer. These big guys are worth quite a lot and would have been terrorizing that outpost for days if you didn’t show up.” Guild Girl said as she beckoned for a few Guild servants to come in and take the bag off your desk. Once it was gone she flashed him the usual bright and cheery smile accessorized with the tender blush. She bowed her head as he took his payment and walked away with a grunt.

“They were goblins, they had to die regardless. I would’ve taken the mission even if they killed all those soldiers at the outpost, but then they would’ve gotten away. Call me again if you have more lined up.” GS said in his usual stoic voice masked by the helmet obscuring his face in darkness.

GG sighed as he walked away, Priestess noticed this and shared her thoughts on her Goblin-killing mentor and frowned. She and the High Elf Archer were staring at his armored form while he made his way back to the table the group sat at. Both girls looked to each other and nodded when having the same thoughts, needless to say they couldn’t say it out loud in front of him or the other members of the group.

“Now, time to rest and eat, and then we go Goblin hunting.” GS stated nonchalantly making the Dwarven druid laugh wholeheartedly in surprise.

“Haahaha! I knew you were going to say that, Orc Bolg. It’s never a day that Goblins are not on your mind. Well, we did agree on that after the last adventure that we’d do what you wanted this time around. Fair is fair, I suppose. Learning more about Goblins by fighting with you every time.” The Druid said stroking his beard while High Elf and Priestess reluctantly.

“Goblins again, really….?” Elf spoke bitterly while Priestess simply looked at her savior with soft woeful blue eyes. 

‘Why can’t you just see that there’s more to life than goblins, slayer. I’m right here, I’m right here and so is that High Elf Archer. All of these girls are completely enamored, not to mention the Sword Maiden, yet all you do is focus on hunting goblins. I know they ruined your life, but can’t you let even one of us show you happiness?’ Priestess thought to herself and looked over to Guild Girl watching his back and sighing out like a lovestruck school girl. She knew all too well what that feeling felt like and looked to High Elf Archer giving her a nod.

“W-we’ll be right back. Going to go ask Guild Girl a couple of things with Priestess. Don't wait up. Unless you’re about to start a new adventure.” High Elf Archer said receiving grunts and nods from the Dwarf and the Dragon-kin man. 

“Don't be too long, Goblins are waiting for us in the next place I have mapped.” GS stated as they sighed and walked away from the table. They headed up to GG’s desk seeing her keeping those light golden eyes focused on him with a somber frown on her face.

She blinked her eyes awake from her trance when she noticed that Priestess and High Elf were standing right in front of her desk looking pensive.

“We need to talk about Orc Bolg.” The elf stated and piqued the interest in GG leading to them abandoning the desk for right now.

********

Taking a spot in the backroom and coincidentally running into Cow Girl who had just dropped by to deliver the weekly delivery of weapon polish and magic ointments. Priestess often envied the buxom redheaded farmhand, she had a body to kill for and a history as GS’s childhood friend when she first introduced herself to the girls. 

Guild Girl, Priestess, High Elf Archer, and Cowgirl, all became close friends a little after meeting Cow Girl about a week ago. CG, out of all of them, was the one that pointed out that all the girls present had a deep feeling of infatuation with Goblin Slayer. Since then the four became a tight-knit group that would occasionally come together to discuss his quirks and habits and bond.

“Okay, now that we’re all here, we need to discuss what to do about Orc Bolg! His Goblin obsession has gotten even worse lately making us regret taking turns with choosing adventures. We’ve been having to kill those things constantly each time we take on a mission with him and it’s starting to get really old.” High Elf began.” High Elf touted cutely making the other girls nod in agreement.

“Well, to be fair he has suffered a lot because of them and lost everything.” Cow Girl protested wearing a sympathetic smile while Priestess nodded in agreement. 

“Yeah, plenty have though and I’m not saying he’s in the wrong. It’s just Goblins has literally become his obsession, more so lately than ever before. Any idea why that is?” High Elf asked and received no answers from the confused-looking girls, that is until Cow Girl spoke up wearing a look of realization.

“It’s that time of the year, the anniversary.” She recalled with a gasp of astonishment.

“Anniversary of what….?” GG asked feeling weary as well as curious and CG simply gave them all a very sad look.

“What do you think? It’s around the time his village was overtaken by goblins and his sister was killed, so much horror happened that one night and it haunts him even now. Maybe that’s why he’s more fixated on killing goblins than usual lately.” CG revealed making them all nod slowly in understanding.

Suddenly all three other girls felt ashamed of themselves for thinking selfishly, even Guild Girl who had thought of seducing GS himself once they came up with a solid plan to get his mind off Goblins. All of them were silent until they heard the busty farmhand speak up.

“That’s why I think we should ‘treat’ him using our bodies! Every single one of us!” Cow Girl announced with fiery passion making all the girls do a double take.

Priestess bashfully covered up her mouth with a blush and High Elf stood up from her seat with hands slammed into the table. She looked at the redhead with a stark look of interest and nodded for her to go on. She did.

“The way I see it is he needs something, maybe just us being with him….intimately, to help soothe his pain over losing his sister and home.” She suggested and Elf smacked a palm to her face as if it were obvious to all of them, though Guild Girl looked at both in confusion and waited for some clarification.

“Well obviously, why do you think we’re meeting here in the first place? We know what his problem is, we just don't know how to get him up for it. He still doesn’t even take off his helmet for eating anymore either.” Elf pointed out in frustration until a fifth voice, a rather silky seductive one spoke out.

“I believe I can help you with that. It would be nice if you had some magical help with this conundrum, no?~” A silky feminine voice spoke out.

All four of the girls whipped their heads around and saw sorceress leaning against the main doorway smoking her extended pipe like always. She leaned against the wooden frame sexily with one leg arched up as though she were posing for someone’s attention, although she was however looking right at them when declaring her proposal.

‘Can I have a body like that when I get older?’ Priestess thought to herself feeling rather ashamed of her basic figure when comparing herself to Sorceress.

“H-How much did you hear?” GG asked fearfully until sorceress waved a hand at her in a calming gesture.

“Relax, I won’t tell anyone you all have a mad crush on our Goblin-killing enthusiast. I know what it’s like to admire someone from far away and not even be registered on their minds. That being said….” Sorceress added making them all blush brightly as she reached into her robust cleavage to pull out something shaped like a vial containing a strange purple liquid. 

It was an ornate glass bottle filled with a transient purple liquid that sparkled and glimmered. After pulling it out of her cleavage pocket she waved it around in her hand suggestively to the four girls. 

“I have a solution to all your love woes. Take this here ‘love’ potion,which I made per someone’s request for our dear Goblin-obsessed friend. Use it on him and it’ll get his more human side of affection and lust out into the foreway of his mind, he won’t be thinking on Goblins as badly anymore. Instead this will get him to show love and lust for all of you, provided you each provide a drop of your own blood into the vial. Add it into the mix, let it stir, then serve it to him when you are ready to make your move. .” She explained making all their red faces light up with great interest.

GG bolted up from her seat and nodded furiously with a blush before walking over and taking the bottle from the witch's hands carefully. While she held it in her hands the other girls got up and huddled around her to observe the strange violet liquid sloshing inside the glass bottle. 

“So just remember; this needs a drop of blood from each of you and then he drinks the potion. Come the next time he sees you he’ll be feeling more profound love and lust for each girl who donated blood. Also, better to be sly about it too because with a bottle like that he’ll probably think one of you is trying to poison him.” Sorceress added making them all nod in agreement.

Guild Girl took a step back and pulled out a small needle from one of her coat pockets, she does sew complimentary leather mail sometimes. She then popped the lid open and each girl looked to each while other nodding in silent agreement as they each took turns pricking their extended fingers. One by one a drop of blood from each of the four girls dropped into the vial. When it was done the mysterious purple liquid glowed bright red and returned back to its natural color. GG put the lid back on and looked to Witch with a grateful smile despite looking very anxious. 

“T-thank you for this.” 

Sorceress waved it off nonchalantly with a sly smile and puffed her pipe again before speaking.

“Oh, don't thank me. I was paid to do this by a certain someone,not allowed to say who, but they’re just as interested in Goblin Slayer’s happiness like the rest of you are. You may be asked to join them later, but let’s save that for a later time. Right now you girls have some date-planning to do, just know that he’ll still be his usual Goblin-obsessing self to a certain degree, after all, that is his personality, but with this he’ll be more human in a sense. Each and everyone of you, including your affections, will be focused on with just as much importance like any normal person would. Have fun and be sure to be good girlfriends to him.~”

With that the witch left the back room and returned to the middle of the guild community area. She sat herself down casually with legs crossed and eyes focused on Spearman. 

The door closed and GG looked to other three girls with an anxious face and spoke.

“So….just so we’re clear; we are all in on this, right? No backing out?” She bashfully asked feeling her heart stir by the minute with this daring undertaking.

Priestess nodded and eyed the bottle herself fantasizing about GS coming to her rescue the first time they met except more akin to a knight in shining armor. It made her heart stir and her loins moisten with excitement. High Elf Archer fantasized stripping her clothing in front of him during a night alone out in camp. She pictured herself pinning him down and taking off his helmet. The next slew of fantasies that went through her head involved making love to him all night long underneath the glowing pair of moons in the night sky.. Cow Girl simply pictured herself bringing him to the barn where her bed was stationed. She imagined stripping herself before him and seeing his face of arousal as his armor came undone. The next fantasy she had involved him taking her against a haystack, their naked bodies pressing feverishly into each other while she moaned out in pleasure repeatedly. She wanted, more than anything, to take off that helmet and see his face again before kissing it. 

Then lastly, Guild Girl herself visualized taking GS up to one of the upstairs rooms and undressing him before tackling the un-armored man onto the bed leading to a furious make-out session filled with unbridled passion. She wanted to do that ever since he first started completing Goblin-killing missions with fervor. She fell in love with him shortly after he completed the first several quests. The kingdom often ignored goblins seeing them as little more than nuisances when in fact they were more dangerous and staying a constant problem for small towns. He slew many and ensured the safety of many others making himself out to be a white knight in her eyes. Oh how she often fantasized about having him to herself in bed repeatedly making it creak with the loud breathing and moaning noises that baby-making often included. 

Eventually snapping out of her thoughts she returned to reality and looked to the other girls all with beet red faces. They nodded to one another silently agreeing that they were ready for this. 

“Who goes first then?” High Elf asked all too eagerly.

“Should we take turns? We’re all here, maybe we should try having him all at once.” Priestess bashfully suggested and Guild Girl just shook her head shooting their ideas down.

“We each want our times to be special, don't we? That means individually, so I say we take turns, starting with her.” GG said turning her attention to a now flustered Cow Girl gulping nervously in front of the other three women.

“M-Me?” She stammered out and GG nodded.

“Yes, it’s only fair since you've known him the longest and more intimately than the rest of us. Plus, you’re his childhood friend, if anything that makes this ‘Goblin Therapy’ all the more special by rekindling him with his past. If you don't want to I’ll be happy to ta-”

“I’ll do it! I….I said I’ll do it. Let me see if I can convince him to pay a visit before your next Goblin hunting quest.” Cow Girl stammered out with a heavy blush before taking the bottle from Guild Girl and putting it in her back satchel. She received encouraging looks from the other three girls and walked out of the backroom to approach Goblin Slayer’s table. 

Priestess, Elf, and GG all hung off the frame watching with rapid interest. She approached him, feeling nervous the entire way, and made GS turn his attention over to her once she arrived near their table. 

“So, assuming you’re not going out on your mission anytime soon…..can you please stop by the farm and….have lunch with me? For old time’s sake.” Cow Girl boldly requested making both the Dwarf Shaman and the Dragon Priest look at her in mild surprise and intrigue. Their eyes peered over to GS wondering what kind of answer h’d give.The two of them were almost positive he’d prioritize Goblins instead.

“Alright, we have time before this mission can be properly prepared for. I can spare an afternoon for you, when do you want to have it?” GS asked surprising the other girls entirely and making them giddy for the next part.

Cow Girl was tempted to look back to them for help in confirming a date, but since she figured the mission would be soon then it might as well be today.

“Then how about today, hm? This afternoon back at the barn, it’s only a few minutes from here. That way you’ll have plenty of time to left to prepare for your mission and catch up with each other?” CG suggested making GS stroke the chin of his helmet in deep thought before reluctantly nodded in agreement with her and standing up.

“Then let’s go, the sooner we take care of this the faster we can proceed on our next adventure to exterminate a Goblin nest.” GS stated with his usual air of impassiveness. Cow Girl internally squealed with joy and flashed a quick thumbs-up gesture to the other girls just before Goblin Slayer turned around offering his hand, she took it with a beaming smile and was led out of the guild over to her delivery wagon.

Priest and Shaman simply scratched their heads wondering just what was going on in front of them till Elf came back to the table with Priestess. Both girls looking chipper and hopeful as they sat backit looks

ell it  looks like we get to relax a bit and take a load off while he goes and does lunch with an old friend. I’m not in a rush to go Goblin hunting anytime soon.” Elf let out with an eerie sense of glee as GS and Cowgirl made their way outside to take her delivery wagon back to the farm home where they stayed. Not together of course, although CG has had numerous fantasies about him taking her on a haystack one moonlit night.

*********

Once they parked the wagon around the farm side GS was led inside the home and sat at a table, he was still in his armor and helmet, but she was eager to undo that. Fortunately for Cow Girl her uncle wasn’t at home this time around. He had made the venture to go into town around the same time in order to sell their produce, which meant she had all day to work the potion’s magic on her childhood friend. 

Crafting a quick lunch of honey bread, sliced meat, and rice, Cow Girl took the next step when she grabbed a mug of juice for Goblin Slayer. She nervously fished out the bottle from her satchel around her waist and looked at the strange sparkling liquid with a bit of reluctance before popping it open. She poured the contents entirely within the drink hoping she didn’t need to pour only some of it for the other girls.

The juice inside swirled and glowed with pink several times before dying down and resuming the juice’s normal color. Letting out a deep breath she put everything on the tray and carefully brought it over to the table with GS sat at. To her surprise and raising heart rate she saw that he was unlatching his helmet finally and revealing his true self.

She let a sigh of elation escape her lips once his normal boyishly handsome face came into picture, his blonde hair, his blue eyes, his masculine yet youthful features that he rarely shows to anyone. GS’s human side looked every bit as handsome as it would in all the girls’ fantasies, right down to the somber lightless look in his eyes. No doubt he is still haunted by that night Goblins came to his village to take everything, this only made Cow Girl’s resolve to help him become stronger. She did, however, see that he was not wearing the face of a child but rather one of a veteran adventurer, he had grown strong since childhood. CG loved him all the more, but wished he hadn't suffered and lost so much.

Then she saw him remove the rest of his armor showing her a very toned chiseled body from years of experience extermination goblins. Her thighs gnashed together inwardly as she became moist in arousal seeing it. Included in his sculpted frame were many blemishes and scars earned from surviving on his own prior to his Goblin hunting career, still it broke CG’s heart to see so many on him. 

“Here you go.~” She cheered out setting the tray down for his food and taking a seat near to begin eating her own. Noting that he was as quiet as always CG decided to strike up a conversation between bites of her food. “You know, I was so worried when the village was under attack. Worried for you and your sister, but you have no idea how glad I was that you survived. Every day I’m grateful that you’ve started living with us, it just means that we’re close.”

GS turned his stoic gaze over to her and nodded with a very very slight smile before turning back to  his meal and eating. She remembered he didn’t like to talk between bites out of fear he’d get distracted and attacked by a random Goblin.

‘He definitely needs help.’ She thought finishing up her meal and placing her hands underneath her chin watching him with a sweet smile on her face.

She kept eyeing the mug nervously wondering when he’ll ever take a drink of it, her heart then leaped into her chest once he reached for the mug and tilted it up to his face. 

GS parted his lips and chugged down the contents making Cow Girl grow in anxiousness as he took all of it down. Hearing his loud gulping he finished up the drink and put down the mug wearing a tense expression on his face as the potion began running its effects through his body.

‘What's this feeling? Did something change….inside of me? Could I have been poisoned? Did Goblins secretly poison her surplus of stock when she served it to me? No...that’s stupid, but….’ GS focused his chilling gaze on her and started sweating a lot as the potion works its magic over his body. 

Suddenly a thousand thoughts, most of which NOT pertaining to Goblins, ran through his mind at an intense pace. He remembered Priestess and her cute demure innocence, her appearance was fetching and she was still growing. Nevertheless she was dazzling to him, same could be said for High Elf Archer, her cute petite body and her energetic personality made her catch his eye. Despite not having much up top she was still very appealing in her own ageless right. 

He stood up nursing his head, much to the worry of CG, as thoughts ran through his head some more. He saw the Guild Girl as a fetching innocent beauty whom he now fantasized taking over the counter desk. No thoughts of Goblins of their rapist tendencies, just of Guild Girl currently being ravaged by his manhood plunging into her from behind. Hearing her moan saying she loved it drove him to fuck her even harder, at least as it was in his mind right now. His mind began to clear up showing him back to reality where the sight of a worried yet beautiful looking Cow Girl greeted his broken blue eyes. His eyebrows began to rise and light returned to his irises giving him a whole new sense of clarity he never had before, suddenly there were things in life that weren’t based around Goblins and Cow Girl was one of them. Someone he cherished from ages long past, GS took notice of her more mature features such as her big breasts, her lovely red hair, and her jovial personality.

Suddenly Goblin Slayer wanted her, more than anything, even killing Goblins which he thought wasn’t possible. 

“Hey….are you okay?” Cow Girl asked feeling a bit of regret from going along with this plan now, but then GS spoke saying something she never thought she’d hear from him.

“When...huff...when did you look so beautiful?” He asked breathily making her blush as she blinked dumbfoundedly at him. 

‘Roll with it, time to take the plunge!’ She thought to herself and quickly wrapped her arms around her shirt lifting it up and revealing her bra-clad breasts for him to enjoy. “It was getting hot in here, so I decided to cool off. Hope you don't mind.~”

“Not at all.” He said as his eyes widened at the sight of those large melons clinging to the girl’s voluptuous body.

‘Eeeeee! It’s working!’ She thought with giddiness as she felt her heart begin to thump loudly in her chest. She saw her childhood friend looking right at her with growing looks of hunger and attraction, she never felt so excited before and saw that GS’s hands went up to her chest. 

She suddenly felt each hand latch onto her breasts making her yelp out in surprised arousal. 

“Aah!~ Ooh, you naughty boy. All you had to do was as-mpph!” Cow girl was cut off in mid-sentence when he had suddenly leaned into her face capturing her sweet tangy lips into his mouth. Her eyes were wide with fascination and longing! She couldn’t believe this was happening and now did not at all regret going along with this plan of action.

Mewling inside his mouth CG eventually closed her eyes and melted into the embrace feeling GS’s arms wrap around her neck pulling her close. Their lips wetly suckled on one another slowly and hotly in loving embrace. CG roamed her hands along his bulging muscles feeling up his torso and broad shoulders. She felt him stir within her mouth while their tongues slipped into each other in heated intimacy. 

“Hhhhmmhh!~” Cow girl poured out all her feelings and lust for the seasoned adventurer. She tasted GS on her mouth and on her tongue, the tangy flavor of the honey bread on their lips as they suckled on each other’s faces like impassioned teens. 

CG pushed herself up against his chest squishing her breasts into his muscles making her wish she had taken it off sooner so as to feel his skin on her nipples. GS grew more impassioned and started running his hands up along her neck cradling her face closer to his own while their tongues did the erotic dance of wiggling strongly against each other. CG loved every second of it.

She reached behind her body and undid the latch of her bra letting it come undone while her breasts still pressed against the man’s chest. He took notice of it and drew himself back from her dazzled face to see her letting the bra fall off her body. Her bare breasts came into the picture exposing themselves entirely and making his erection stir strongly within his pants. 

‘It’s strange, I have seen women naked before, namely after having been violated by those green little pieces of filth. Now though, something’s different, now I feel myself longing for the body of a human female like everyone else. Seeing her breasts out in the open like that is doing things to me.’ GS thought keeping his eyes on her pink nipples as she giggled happily and shed off her overalls. 

There came her cream long legs and wide beautiful hips. She had a rather voluptuous hourglass figure on her body that made her perhaps the sexiest farm hand in the world right now. At least in his eyes anyway. CG came up to him with a flirty giggle and started busying her hands around the waistline of his pants undoing it for him like any girlfriend would. He allowed and held her body closely running his hands along her smooth ample buttocks squeezing her cheeks while she undressed him. Cow girl felt a shudder in her throat creep up the more he touched her ass with those strong hands

With a shuffling of clothing his pants came down around his ankles along with his undergarments, CG now felt her heart hammer away at a rapid-fire pace knowing the love of her life was fully naked. She took a step back and saw that was he indeed carrying a ‘sword’ alright, one thick long roll of meat measuring at over fourteen inches long while fully erect. She marveled at his penis and felt even wetter the more she saw it.

“Wow, you look so….amazing. I never knew.” Cow Girl breathed out in excitement making GS slowly nod in agreement and speak back.

“You as well, I never thought about it much until now, but you…..are beautiful.” He said with more emotion in his voice than she ever heard him say for a while now. Tears welled up in CG’s eyes as her heart fluttered inside her chest, she wanted this more than anything right now. 

CG sniffed and nodded with a sultry smile then hooked her thumbs around the waistband of her panties before pulling them off. Lifting one leg after the other out of them she became fully naked standing before Goblin Slayer. She noticed an immediate reaction on his face mirroring his excitement and intrigue. CG posed proudly with her hands on her hips and swayed them around exotically for his amusement, seeing his member twitch up in readiness made her impatient to get down to it too. Her pussy was laid bare before him with a neatly trimmed patch of red fuzz just below her navel. Her fresh pink pussy lips were wet with excitement and looking tight to boot, CG sashayed up to Goblin Slayer slowly with an alluring smile on her face and bedroom eyes focused solely on him.

She went up to him and pressed her hands into his chest leading him to collapse backward onto a stack of hay thick enough to hold them up. Pressing her naked body into his as she pressed her breasts into his side and grabbed his member into her right hand beginning to stroke it up and down slowly in growing pleasure. 

“Uunngh!” GS groaned out relishing the newfound feeling of a girl’s soft hand swiftly stroking his dick. He looked to the side to see Cow Girl looking fondly at him before leaning in to place her lips on top of his own once again kissing him. He closed his eyes and started kissing back resulting in a steamy tender make-out session that had the girl fluttering with excitement as she massaged his length. 

‘He’s so big….so thick...and I have my hand all around it!~’ She thought with excitement as she squeezed his member a bit harder and continuously pumped her hand back and forth stroking his length. His shaft throbbed and pulsated within her palm and fingers, CG gradually picked up the pace and began stroking it faster from the bottom of the hilt to the top of his head. She relished the feel of his penis inside her hand and loved the groans he was making inside her mouth. Their tongues swashed around tasting each other erotically in unrestrained bliss, the potion’s effects were likely permanent and Goblin Slayer had thoughts of the other three girls firmly on his mind for once. Nothing about Goblins came to mind as he tasted his childhood friend on his lips.

“Mmhhhh! Hmm!~” Cow Girl moaned and hummed breathily inside of Goblin Slayer’s lips. Her face was red with excitement and love and her heart fluttered with everlasting longing for the man underneath the mask. Her childhood friend used to be so innocent and full of wonder listening to his sister’s teachings time and again growing up. She looked up to her too and felt heartbroken when hearing about what happened, neither of them deserved such horror and with it came GS’s trauma making him into the warrior he was now. 

On one hand he was built like a soldier of fortune and hardened enough to do some real good in the world despite the circumstances leading to his state of being. On the other, well, the damage was great and he was hardly anything except a Goblin-obsessed huntsman, but Cow Girl and the others hoped to help in healing that.

Making out passionately for some time now GS felt his erection beginning to throb aching for release, mustering up some willpower he broke off from the redhead’s lips and flipped their positions so that he was on top of her. She gasped and giggled with excitement as he hung over her prone body looking enamored with her.

“I….I can’t understand why I’m feeling this way. I always knew you were beautiful, but now part of me is seeking to make up for lost time not chasing you.” He breathed out raggedly till he felt the girl put a finger to his lips shushing him with a sweet dazzling smile.

“Just go with the flow, I’ll take care of you now.~” She said in a sultry whisper of a voice that had him even more riled up than ever before. 

Goblins Slayer nodded accepting it and lifted himself up a little angling his foot-long cock up to her legs beckoning for her to ‘open up’. Cow Girl giggled and did so with glee, she spread her legs apart giving him access and a full-view to her most velvety pussy throbbing with excitement. He felt his heart stammer roughly making him long even more for her as he grabbed his length and guided it over to her slit. Pressing the engorged head into her folds Goblin Slayer wasted no time and into her snatch with a sharp initial thrust.

“Nngh! Ahhh…..!” Cow Girl mewled out painfully as she felt him spread open her cunt, he had pierced her hymen taking away her virginity in one fell stroke. He gave her a minute to recover as he rested the first two or three inches inside of her throbbing cunt. Watching her chest as it heaved with her heavy breaths Goblin Slayer waited for her to come down from the sensation of pain in losing her virginity, now she was looking up at him nodding for him to start fucking her. 

GS leaned himself down into her body missionary style happily obliging. He sunk his hips down into her waist sheathing all fourteen inches of cock into her tight virgin cunt, Cow Girl mewled out sharply in growing ecstasy feeling him spread out her walls entirely as he pushed into her womb through her cervix.

“Haaaghhh!~ Oohhhh yes!” She hollered out with a wide delirious smile as she felt the prickling sensations of pleasure coming from his dick. GS held his arms around her waist gripping her hips as pushed himself even further inside of her body. Her legs shot up into the eye twitching in growing ecstasy for he had buried his cock deep inside of her womb. 

Cow Girl arched her chest forward pressing her large F-cup sized breasts into his face tempting him to suck on each one of them as he began plowing her pelvis with his cock. Soft slaps of skin began echoing throughout the barn as Goblin Slayer started fucking his childhood sweetheart. Funnily enough, he had never once considered calling her that until today. The pleasure of her moist tight insides surrounding his meat continued to coil up tightly making him feel more stimulated by the minute. His waist energetically smacked against her waist creating a chorus of loud skin-slapping sounds coupled with her moans. 

Cow Girl was breathing hotly and moaning loud in utter pleasure as she felt Goblin Slayer plunge her tight twat thoroughly making her squeal out in sensation. Her walls throbbed and contracted constantly around his meat making him drive into her at a more frenzied rate against the haystack mound they were on. Her breasts jiggled constantly back and forth as she clung her arms onto him making sure he was as deep as possible inside her body.

“Oooaahh! Hhuuhh!~” She howled out tossing about along the haystack. 

GS grunted and began hammering into her hips more thoroughly feeling his member plunge constantly into her tight pussy making her walls squeeze down on him. Their bodies were getting sweatier and ripened with sweat for they were heaving into one another in carnal bliss with Cow Girl loudly moaning. Her tits continued swaying around to GS’s hard thrusts, her hips rolled up tightly against his pelvis with each thundering thrust of his meat. Her pussy folds squelched with moisture sucking in his length tightly as he plunged it into her depths over and over again with primal lust.

He panted and grunted keeping his stamina firmly in play as he sawed in and out of her tight twat. Their bodies continued to heave and jiggle naked against each other in hardcore sex until GS suddenly pulled himself off just a little from her body. He leaned back and grabbed one of girl’s legs lifting it up into the air and straddling her waist diagonally while still fucking her. He rested her ankle on his right shoulder resulting in his dick pushing even deeper into her body at a more sensitive angle. Cow Girl was now writhing in utter bliss gasping out constantly as her body continues to bounce back and forth against GS’s muscular frame.

“Aaaahh haaahhh!~ Aah aah aaah aahh!” She howled out feeling her release coming fast and with it the hopes that GS stays inside of her when he blows. She could feel his member beginning to throb thickly inside of her vessel. 

GS panted repeatedly as he slammed his hips over and over again into her waist. He could feel her body beginning to shudder, her folds started sucking down hard on his meat while her walls squeezed down tightly around his entire length. He shifted his fucking pattern to a more slow-paced heavy-duty one resulting in him steadily pushing his cock as far into her vessel as possible making sure that she felt every groove of it sliding along her passage. The moment he pushed himself all the way back inside her twat GS felt the busty redheaded girl break out in orgasm!

Thrashing about along the haystack she shook wildly with orgasmic bliss and felt her walls squeeze Goblin Salyer’s cock tightly and constantly in a desperate for his seed. Fortunately for her, the man himself grunted loudly and slammed his hips all the way into her pelvis letting out a primal roar as he pumped his seed straight into her body!

“Nnngghhh! Yes! Fill me! Breed me all you like! I love yoooouu!~” Cow Girl hollered out as she writhed in orgasmic bliss. 

Her body shook and her vessel convulsed tightly around GS’s length, she felt his member push right into her womb as it engorged and splattered her insides full of healthy thick virile sperm! The instant she felt it surge into her innermost and possibly fertile depths she came a second time right in between orgasms. Goblin Slayer felt her walls desperately squeeze him for more and more was what he delivered into her delicious teenage body. He pumped and pumped, again and again poetically giving the Cow Girl her own generous share of ‘milk’. After spending nearly fifteen more seconds letting it out inside of her they finally finished having their climax and slumped nakedly on top of one another in sweat. His member had plopped out of her cunt with a wet squelching sound, thick dribbles of sperm oozed from her opening as Goblin Slayer rested briefly on top of her.

Both man and woman panted hotly with the latter clinging her arms tightly around his neck in puree glowing happiness. She felt his seed splash around entirely inside her womb making her grind her waist up against his pelvis like a cat. She kissed up his neck feeling him groan and stir as he raised himself up to gaze into her sparkling red eyes.

Both of them were panting heavily and CG leaned up to crush her lips into his mouth making out with him once again. GS also closed his eyes and melted into the embrace feeling the farmhand girl curl up snugly against his thick masculine body. The feel of her squishy breasts pressing into his pecs stirred him with great arousal, she curled her legs along his calves affectionately feeling up his skin and loving how warm he felt pressing naked against her. Their lips suckled and tongues dabbled into each other’s mouths in unrestrained oral bliss, GS held his hands around her waist pulling her closer as they made out like this for several more minutes.

When they broke off Cow Girl spoke up with elated breaths and noticed he was still fully erect when peering downward at him. 

“The fun’s only just begun.” She whispered out excitedly and with a show of strength turned their positions around landing Goblin Slayer on to his back looking at her in mild astonishment. He felt a strong sense of arousal coming from being dominated by the big breasted beauty, Cow Girl smiled seductively at him and hunched her body up a bit gripping his member to line up with her cum-filled pussy. She licked her lips seductively and plunged herself down encasing his member fully inside of her cunt with a wet squelching noise.

“Aaaa hhaahh!~ Yes! Oohhh yes!” She howled out in ecstasy once she felt his member push all the way past her cervix and into her womb itself. It was already sloshing around with sperm from earlier and she was determined to get even more inside of her body.

“Unnghh! Haahhh!~” GS panted out and grabbed ahold of her waist securing his hands around it as she settled her buttocks onto his thighs. 

The buxom redhead squealed out in delight and let out a dreamy moan once she settled onto his waist. Feeling him push deeply into her quirm she began slowly rowing herself back and forth along his body feeling his member push into her depths and pull out to the hilt. Her pussy folds squeezed tightly around his length the more she pumped her hips back onto him, she carried this pattern efficiently as she rode him ‘Cowgirl’ style with tits bobbing up and down in front of his face. 

A constant chorus of pants and moans escaped her lips as her body heaved back and forth along his body. She planted her hands down into his chest feeling his firm ruggedness through her fingers and relishing it completely. She saw his face become flustered with want and eye him with desire as he kept his hands firmly around her waist. His hips steadily pumped up into her pelvis making skin-slapping sounds echo through to the farm once again. Cow Girl had an intoxicated look on his face as she hastily slid her waist back and forth with growing frenzy on his body. 

“Uh uh uh uh uh uh uuuaahhhh! Oohhhh!~” She groaned out with dreamy eyes as Goblin Slayer’s member pushed once again her cervix. His large bloated balls slapped against her nether region constantly. 

Seeing those large melons dangle in front of him tempted GS to lean up and capture her left nipple right into his mouth. At feeling this Cow Girl screeched out in sensation and wrapped her hands around the back of his head pulling him closer to feed off of her. Sure she had no milk coming out of them despite the irony in her name, but she loved the feeling of her friend’s lips sucking her tit strongly like a newborn baby. She pursed her lips and moaned heartily from within her throat as her swaying movements slowed to simple gyrations around his dick. She pressed herself thoroughly into his waist making sure he was as deep as possible while he nibbled on her breast.

“Uuunngghhh! Ooohhh! Yes!Take it! All of it is yours! Aaaahhh!~” She howled out clutching his head close to her chest. 

GS’s lips squeezed and sucked on her left tit constantly making her mewl in sensitive pleasure. He reached up and grabbed ahold of her other tit squeezing it fondly within his strong firm hand making her screech even louder in ecstasy. Cow Girl tossed her head back moaning silently with mouth agape while GS played with her tits, he alternated between sucking them one by one furthering her state of sexual arousal. All of this while her mound continued grinding hard on his waist feeling her walls beginning to throb with convulsions once again. Fortunately, she staved it off so she could concentrate on getting GS closer to climax as well.

Thus, she planted her bare feet just outside his knees and planted her hands into his chest once again. She curled her body along his frame provocatively savoring the feeling of his dick throbbing deeply inside of her body as she began bouncing herself on top of him. Immediately GS felt the distinctive difference between this position and the previous one, he felt Cow Girl’s body slam down hard and voraciously on his dick repeatedly impaling herself deeply as she rode him like a horny animal. Her face was flustered with utter bliss, her body quivering with an impending release as she bounced herself up and down wildly on his waist. GS aided her in that regard by pumping his hips up into her body furthering the penetration and driving her crazy with desire. 

“Aaah ah ah ah ah ah aaahhhh! I’m c-close! Come inside me! I want to feel you cumming inside of me!~” She hollered out as she smacked her buttocks tightly into his thighs once again feeling her walls squeeze down around his length. 

GS grunted loudly nodding in acceptance of her wish and delivered one fierce thrust into her body before feeling his balls bloat with yet another release! He growled out in pleasure and tossed his head back once again as he came hard inside her body! Cow Girl squealed out in sexual delight as she felt his seed pour into her womb yet again, she shivered with orgasm not long after once she felt her entire womb fill up with the sperm of her most cherished best-friend. Feeling the thick throbbing pulsations of his cock pump incessantly inside of her they rode out their climaxes together in utter bliss.

They shook with sharp pulsating movements with their bodies joined together in sweaty convulsing bliss! Cow Girl heaved and pumped her body constantly on his dick savoring the feel of his member spurting out cum in abundance inside of her womb. She shuddered and kept a wide loving smile on her face as she felt her climax come down along with her lover. She looked at him from above savoring the expression of his more humane features such as pleasure and relief. He looked at her with more colorful eyes and pulled her down onto his lips resulting in them feverishly making out with each other again. 

Cow Girl poured out all her passion and savored the sweet taste of GS’s lips on her tongue as they made out like lovers for roughly over an hour before collapsing naked together. They were spent, sweaty, reeking of each other’s sexual stench. Cow Girl was happy as can ben and held her arms onto him as they rested naked together in sweaty bliss. She felt his hands wrap around her waist making her heart flutter even more in excitement. 

‘This feels like we’re actually lovers now.’ She noted with glowing cheeks and peered up to see his face flashing a small smile at her before leaning down to kiss her lips once again. At this Cow Girl felt a plethora of fantasies go through her mind that brought a glowing smile to her face.

She pictured herself, at some point in the future, being with Goblin Slayer at the farm playing with their first child. An adorable little boy with red hair resembling GS’s own style, he practiced with a small wooden sword until he was carried up into GS’s arms by a heavily pregnant Cow Girl rubbing her swollen belly. Her hair was long again and covering up a side of her face like it did before making her out to be more beautiful than ever. Goblin Slayer was out of his armor and acting more human and sociable as he played with his son out in the fields, she saw his happy face as he held the laughing child up close to him never daring to let him go.

This, all of the vivid fantasy she was experiencing was sending a blissful serene smile to Cow Girls face as she made up her mind to ensure it happens, but first the other girls had to have their turns with the man. She did not want to be selfish and hog him to herself, after all they made this happen; the first step to recovery of Goblin Slayer and his love of women.

‘They have got to try this, I wonder who’ll want to go next, Guild Girl’s known him for the second longest. I think maybe she’ll want her turn now.’ She thought resting her head against his chest savoring the scent of his body.

 

_**End of Chapter** _

_**To be continued….** _

**Next Chapter-Guild Girl (Maybe)**

 

Preview…..

  
  
  


“What do you want?” She breathed out anxiously as GS stood over her body wearing his armor set. He unlatched his helmet from his head revealing to her his ruggedly handsome boyish face making GG’s heart flutter wildly in her chest.

She backed into the desk surface wondering what he’ll do next until he brought a hand up cupping her chin in a romantic gesture leaning in to place his lips on top of hers in a surprise kiss. GG’s eyes went wide in excitement and wonder as she felt him romantically sucking apart her lips in a slow yet loving pace making her legs feel like jelly. She quivered in her stance and relaxed into the embrace, she put her hands up around his face cupping his cheeks into them as she leaned up deepening the lip-lock. 

She closed her eyes and hummed sensationally as they evolved their kiss to the point of pushing her tongue into his mouth to roll against his. GS engaged this wholeheartedly and started sucking tenderly on her tongue making her hornier by the second. It was fortunate no one was around otherwise they’d be interrupting their little moment after closing hours. Goblin Slayer roamed his hands down her body cupping her buttocks into his palms and picking her up to wrap her panty-covered legs around his waist.

Her kissing became more impassioned leading to her ravenously tongue-raping his mouth as though letting out years worth of pent-up desire for the man. GS complied with her actions and swallowed her mouth and lips making out with her just as passionately as she was him. She hummed and ground her waist thoroughly against his torso dry-humping him through his armor. Her panties were soaking up more and more by the second making her grind her waist even tighter around him. 

“Mmmhhhm! Hhhmmh!~” GG moaned out loudly as they did this for several more minutes till they broke off their kiss.

“Upstairs, bedroom, now!” She breathed out clearly excited with cheeks flushed and mouth gasping in excitement.

“Okay.~” He grinned back feeling actually excited for this moment with the cute desk clerk that has served everyone for years. 

One could not tell how excited she was to hear him say that and quickly dismounted from his grip in order to lead him up the stairs to the second floor. She hastily pushed a key into one of the rooms and allowed him first entry, GS stepped in and began undoing his armor from his body. Shedding his chest plate off and everything else was a time-consuming process, but he made sure to loosen it up for his trip here to visit GG. For obvious reasons.

‘Oohhh, he’s finally stripping! I gotta get naked too!’ GG thought squealing in delight as she quickly shed off her clothing by undoing her every article she had on her. Before long she was stripped down to her undergarments with only a purple lace bra covering her modest D cup breasts and a dark frilled thong clinging to her dampened mound. She looked up to see Goblin Slayer’s masculine yet scarred body staring back at her. 

He undid his pants letting it fall free and revealing his lengthy thickened erection to her enamored amber eyes. She felt her insides stir at the sight of it and the girl herself salivated before hastily undoing her bra and panties from her body.

“Unnh!” GS groaned loudly once he saw her exposed pussy and uncovered breasts. She shed them off her body seductively with a coy smile before walking over to kneel down by his member. 

“Allow me to properly serve you, my noble slayer of Goblins.” She purred and GS nodded as she took the hilt of his member into her hands and ran them all over it. 

Her smooth fingers caressed the underside of his member as she pressed her face up against the tip relishing the scent of it before popping open her lips. She parted them wide open in a circle and pushed them onto his cockhead before slowly taking in more of him. 

“Nnnnhh!~” GS groaned out as he felt her smooth wet lips slid down his length and into his waist. With a loud wet slurping sound GG encased her lips entirely around GS’s cock taking him all the way into the back of her throat with a hum.

She moaned loudly and vibrated her throat around it making it tingle with sensitive rippling waves of sensation. She closed her eyes and began bobbing back her head and pushing into his waist steadily sucking him off. Wet lip-smacking sounds of lips echoed throughout the room as GG hungrily slobbered all over GS’s cock. He held her head closely into his waist as she furiously worked her head back and forth taking him all in. She felt her jaw hurt a little because of how big he was yet this fact made her all the more hungry to have his cock spurting inside of her mouth. Keeping her eyes half-lidded and her gaze focused on the panting handsome warrior above GG continued pouring out all her passion for the man by deepthroating his length.

“Mh mh mh mh mh mhhhhhh!~” She hummed as she continued her fellatio on him with hard wet suctions. 

GS started bucking his hips hard into her face making her suck him even harder as the large girthy monster plunged down her throat with ease. She hummed and sputtered as this continued for several more minutes when GG cupped his bloated balls making his member begin to throb loudly inside her mouth. 

“Uunnghh! It’s coming! Get ready….!” GS breathed out and held her head closely to his pelvis when he felt his balls begin to churn with intense release!

GG’s eyes went wide open in surprise when she felt the first thick spurt hit the back of her throat forcing her to swallow every once of it. Her taste buds lit on fire with tasteful splendor as the girl started furiously sucking hard on GS’s dick making sure he came loads down her mouth. He groaned audibly as she gulped down everything loudly with a tasty sigh. He came for another minute or so filling up her stomach with his sperm until he eventually.

GG slowly dragged her mouth off of his length with a loud wet pop of saliva and seed. She opened her lips up to him showing off the pool of semen nestled inside her mouth provocatively, swishing her tongue around it she then closed her lips and gulped the rest down with a moan of deliciousness. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she noticed he was still fully erect despite having cum inside her gullet just seconds ago. Rising to her feet she pushed him onto his back and proceeded to crawl over his body ready to mount herself on him.

 

**End of Preview**

 

**AN:Thanks for reading!**


End file.
